


空腹（03）

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 11





	空腹（03）

10.  
金泰亨的人生像是在和田柾国因为一盘棋局博弈，他只要走错一步，田柾国便能轻松地喊出checkmate，然后他的棋子便会连同血骨都一并被田柾国啃噬干净。

田柾国咂咂嘴满意地看着金泰亨那张被自己亲的红肿的嘴唇，嘴唇表皮还泛着他口水的光泽。  
“哥猜到这是什么了吧？”  
田柾国压着金泰亨，在对方的眼睛前晃了晃手里空了的针筒。  
“你……”  
金泰亨躺在田柾国的身下无法动弹，他浑身没有一点气力，只能咬牙切齿看着居高临压的田柾国。  
“是催情剂，强效的，大概能持续……嗯……”  
田柾国停顿了一下，皱着眉头想了想，黑色的眼珠在眼眶里转了几下接着对金泰亨莞尔一笑，“会持续12小时，从现在一直到第二天。”  
金泰亨的脑子像是有颗炸弹瞬间启动爆炸程序，将他的脑浆和头骨炸裂迸碎。

“你是……畜生吗……”  
金泰亨盯着田柾国看，眼神虽然是恶狠狠地，其实仔细  
看的话，里面都是因为愤怒和害怕而溢出的泪水。  
田柾国没想过金泰亨会骂他，他愣了几秒。  
“我是不是对哥太好了？”  
田柾国深吸了一口气，接着右手用力地捏住对方的两颊，强迫金泰亨张开嘴吐出舌尖，另一只手撕扯对方身上的衣服，粗暴地扯开那几颗几个小时前他亲手扣上的衬衫纽扣。  
他低下头啃住金泰亨没有了衣物庇护的乳头，手从面部下滑掐住对方的脖子，金泰亨被他掐的有些窒息，脸色涨红，手脚在床上无力地挣扎。  
他狠下心咬破了金泰亨的乳首，感受到淡淡地血腥味在口腔里弥漫开来后田柾国才肯松开牙关。  
田柾国松开掐着金泰亨脖子的那只手，直起身看着身下因为重新呼吸到氧气后大口喘息的金泰亨，他面无表情地舔了舔残留在牙缝里的血。  
“哥难道不知道，我一直在忍耐吗？”，他掐住金泰亨一边受伤的胸部，语气冰冷地质问对方，“忍耐着不去标记你，不去拥抱你。哥到底知不知道我有多痛苦？”

如果先前金泰亨对田柾国还是有些对峙的怒气，那么现在他是真的感到害怕了，Alpha强大的信息素迫使他向田柾国求饶。  
“我错了……我错了……小国……”  
“骗人，哥根本不知道自己错在哪里。”  
田柾国轻蔑地对金泰亨笑了一下，手探进对方的裤子里一把握住金泰亨的性器。  
“我知道，我知道。”，看着田柾国手上的动作，金泰亨慌乱地两只手抓住对方的手腕，试图阻止田柾国的手在他内裤里继续作乱，“我会听你话的……我什么都听你的，我不去社团了……也不和alpha做朋友了。”  
“小国，你不要这样。”  
听到金泰亨的求饶，田柾国停下了手里的动作，他抬起眉眼看向金泰亨，“真的都听我的吗？”

田柾国有一双很干净的眼睛，又黑又亮，像一潭清澈见底的汪水。  
父母总是说田柾国是老天爷赐给他们的礼物，是天使降临，只有金泰亨知道田柾国的真面目：田柾国是怪物，是恶魔，是还未觉醒的撒旦之子！  
田柾国看着他笑，嘴角咧开了许久才收敛起来，他开口对金泰亨笑笑说道，“既然哥什么都听我的.....”

“那哥给我生个孩子吧。”

11.  
“哥，没关系的，我们没有血缘关系，宝宝会很健康的……”  
田柾国又粗又硬的阴茎插进他的身体里，金泰亨像是正往深渊里下坠，又像是溺水。  
“不要……不要……”。  
他仰起洁白的脖颈，双眼无神地看着天花板，指间紧紧地抓着田柾国的头发。  
田柾国趴在他身上挺动腰胯，嘴唇含着他的乳头吸吮，揉搓，舌尖一遍又一遍地舔着那一排牙印。  
金泰亨已经绝望了，腺体往外散发的苦涩乌木味无不是在向他宣告，田柾国标记他了，他彻彻底底地是田柾国的了。

金泰亨懊悔自己所做的每一个决定。  
四个小时前他不应该激怒田柾国，五个小时前他不应该向母亲妥协。  
归根结底，他更不应该两年前默默地接受田柾国那一晚的亲吻和试探，事态发展到如今，所有的一切都是金泰亨自找的，养大田柾国这头怪物的终究是他自己。

12.  
田柾国把金泰亨抱起来坐在腿上，肿胀的阴茎还放在里面，在对方子宫里射了一次后依旧没有一点要疲软下去的迹象。  
金泰亨被打了针，药效在田柾国用阴茎粗暴地劈开他的身体过后才缓缓开始。  
他胳膊无力地圈着田柾国的脖子，整个人的重力压在对方的身上，脑袋垂在田柾国的肩窝，耳朵里听着田柾国断断续续地动情话语。  
田柾国说爱他，很爱他，爱到要死。  
金泰亨觉得，他好像也正在爱田柾国，不是吗？  
不然他的身体为什么会觉得如此欢愉，那里为什么会一直分泌粘稠的液体，下面那张嘴也在一直紧紧地吃着田柾国，他的小腹里又为什么会如此空虚。  
他渴望自己的身体被田柾国的性器撕碎，又渴望被田柾国的精液填满。

“小国……多一点……”  
强效催情剂使他的脑袋里变得麻木，他的大脑像是一台老式挂钟，齿轮生锈发黄，速度越转越慢，唯有小腹里的饱胀感和肉穴里敏感地快感让他觉得，他还活着。  
“哥要我用力点吗？”  
田柾国抬着金泰亨紧致圆润的屁股，掰开两瓣厚实的臀肉，粗硬的阴茎在里面缓慢地进出。  
“嗯……用力点……”  
金泰亨呜咽，一脸意乱情迷，主动亲吻了一下田柾国脖子的肌肤，恳求对方。  
听到对方主动示意，田柾国立即将手从金泰亨的臀部移开，抓住对方的两条大腿，把人再往上抬高些，然后再抓着往他的孽根上猛撞。  
“啊……”，这一下捅的深，龟头直直地插进子宫里顶着内壁，金泰亨尖叫着在田柾国的腿上坐直了身子，情不自禁地撅起屁股前胸贴着田柾国颤抖。  
“啊……不要停……小国……”  
打了催情剂的金泰亨简直比发情的母猫还要淫荡，肉穴里的蜜液像是开了闸的洪水流出来，里面敏感地要命，还紧紧地夹着田柾国，田柾国只不过轻轻动几下就金泰亨遍会舒服地筋挛。

田柾国把他对折，将两条修长的腿放到肩膀上，掌心拖着这个姿势把人抱起来，接着将掉出来的阴茎重新插回去。  
“嗯……哥里面好热好湿……”  
田柾国一边亲金泰亨一边操他。  
金泰亨被干的说不了话，只能发出些哼哼唧唧的呻吟，两手搂着田柾国的脖子，伸出小巧的舌头乖巧地同对方接吻。  
田柾国撞金泰亨撞的狠，阴茎一下又一下地往肉穴里又捅又插，腰胯卖力地拍打金泰亨的屁股，发出黏糊糊地啪啪响声。

13.  
金泰亨被田柾国钉在床上干了好几个小时，他们从漆黑的夜晚一直做到第二天的晨光破晓。  
金泰亨的身体被药物控制，不觉得累，田柾国也是体力充沛，越做越兴奋。  
他记不清在自己在金泰亨的体内射了几次，他只觉得不够，不够，还不够！他永不满足，想要一直做下去，想要金泰亨怀孕，想要金泰亨大着肚子，一胎接着一胎，哪里也去不了！

他们换了很多姿势，田柾国让金泰亨坐在两腿之间，手掐着金泰亨的腰让对方前膝跪在床单上，两只手后仰支撑自己的身体，田柾国则在下面挺动腰胯，射了不知几次的阴茎依旧硬挺地插在金泰亨的肉穴里不断地挤压抽插，发出淫靡的色情水声。  
“哥，给我生个宝宝……”，田柾国拽过金泰亨的手将人拉着贴近自己，让两人黏糊地肌肤贴在一起，然后伸出舌头在对方的口腔里肆虐。  
“嗯……小国……哈……”，金泰亨快要高潮，回吻田柾国，主动地前后摇晃肉臀夹着田柾国给自己按摩，“我要给小国……给小国生宝宝……”。


End file.
